User talk:KidVegeta
Uh, KV? Did you seriously just say that Goten is Gohan's son? SSWerty 00:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he said that Gohan had incest with his mother... I'm seriously giving up on DB if this is true. [[User:SonikFan112|SonikFan112}} I'm pretty sure you said you aren't familiar with the manga, and have only watched the anime? And that's just too messed up for Dragon Ball. SSWerty 04:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol, and may I ask for your source on this information? SSWerty 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) A very poor source, KV. I would advise not using it again. :) SSWerty 04:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh of course. The most special of us all! SSWerty 04:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Read above. And KV, you might wanna archive the page. SSWerty 04:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So says the very special KidVegeta. And lol at censoring. SSWerty 04:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you didnt read it from Kamehasutra? ExtremeSSJ4 04:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhh KV, I removed it from the talk because its already in the episode list and the ones there are only for episodes that may be on the series not for episodes that are in the series so "Human Forces" is already on the series thats why I removed it from there -ExtremeSSJ4 00:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) KV is such a fan of Kamehasutra...--<<-Rage->> 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy. Sorry I'm late, dear. Damn traffic. Anyway... I read the manga, and it's NOT true: Gohan is definitely NOT Goku's father. Picture or it didn't happen! Meh, KV, how do you have this much authority over users? <<-Rage->> 18:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But I said it did NOT happen! Is my word NOT good enough? Songfics Are song fics allowed here? I always add a disclaimer! AkurnaSkulblaka 16:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Songfics are... Fictions with the lyrics of a song in the text, mostly to set the moooood! AkurnaSkulblaka 18:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How do i make chat templates Ello' KV. I would like to know please how to make the things like you use, like the one that says "Whatever you say boss" or "By the insanity of my genius" Do you get where im aiming at?? If so may you please tell me how to do that? KorintheKat 02:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ban Another Fic Hun'! Hey its me again I wrote a new fic and its called "Internet Connection" can you read it and see if it's good enough to post here? I only want to post my best work here! Review if you like it would be greatly appreciated if you do though! Vegeta will be OOC in the first chappy so beware! AkurnaSkulblaka 20:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. it's here: Internet Connection Dragon Ball What If Sure you can write a story just add it to season 3 or 4 -ExtremeSSJ4 08:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Is Womanhood supposed to be a joke? -ExtremeSSJ4 08:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) If you say so -ExtremeSSJ4 08:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Who edited Cui and Tui saga?! KV, I would like to state that suspect ExtremeSSJ4 made an update to my page just to get page edits. I think it was him, because i had everything like this Cui:i like donuts Tais:cupcakes are superior Cui:i hate you And he made it like this Cui:i like donutsTais:cupcakes are superiorCui:i hate you. How do you revert edits on pages? And if only admins can, may you please revert Extreme SSj4's Edit and talk to him, I appreciate your time. KorintheKat 08:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) So, how do you feel, my apathetic boy? Well, KV, now that you have even made one of the respected users go, how do you feel. Since feeling "guilt" just doesn't suit you, I believe you are feeling basically nothing, but I am still here, asking you such. Please answer. With all respect, <<-Rage->> 15:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) whats up mind joning my DBZ Fourm and creating an account thanks heres the linkhttp://dragonbzforum.forumotion.com/ South Kaioshin Daniel 23:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I know you mention that the style of writing was going to annoy the reader and it did annoy the hell out of me so I just stopped reading so I didn't really understand so for me its a 1/10 and a 10/10 if it was a joke -ExtremeSSJ4 06:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Its supposed to be about What If Gohan was a boy right? Because I am not sure what its about -ExtremeSSJ4 06:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll try to read it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohh I am also confuse about somethin, it says in the season list: 'Womanhood '(What If Gohan wasn't a boy?) then it says on the episode: What If Gohan was a boy? So I am kind of confuse here -ExtremeSSJ4 06:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I still didn't get it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey KV Do you have ideas add saga? Kyle Kytle 14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bro! thanks for being my first... Message leaver i don't know but seriously i like alot of your work. Most of the things i've read on here are amazing incl uding your stuff Saga If add sagas list like Kid Goku Saga ( Start kid goku fight the red ribbon army members and some others) Super Saiyan Saga (Raditz, Nappa,Vegeta) Frieza Saga Android Saga (Fight androids and Perfect Cell) Majin Buu Saga Goku GT Saga (Fight General Rilldo, Baby Vegeta, Super 17, Omega Shenron, more) ________________________________________________ Bardock Saga ( First start fight Dodoria, Last fight Frieza's soldiers and Frieza) King Vegeta Saga ( Fight King Cold, Frieza. Also Kid Vegeta help your father.) Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (Fight Broly) Cooler Saga (Fight Cooler and 4th form) Return of Cooler Saga ( Fight Meta-cooler army 1 or 5 and Cooler Guedester ________________________________________________ What if can. Ulimate Warriors Saga (Gogeta SS4 vs Vegito SS4 vs Broly LSS4 vs Gotenks SS4) Perfect Cell Saga (Perfect Cell absorbing Android 13 fusion and Super 17 vs Gohan SS4, Android 18 change Super 18, Goten SS4, Trunks SS4 and Gotenks SS4) Hatchiyack Saga (Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack vs. Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) Frieza family Saga (King Cold final form change 4th form, frieza change 4th form, Cooler change 4th form vs Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3, and fusion Gogeta SS3) Majin Saga ( Majin Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack, Majin Baby Vegeta (nomral, 1st form, 2nd form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 2nd form, Majin King Cold final form change 4th form, Majin Frieza change 4th form, Majin Cooler change 4th form, Majin Perfect Cell change Super Perfect, Majin Bojack change Full power, Majin Super Janemba vs Goku SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4, Broly LSS4. Also u can fusion any time) Meta Cooler Saga (Meta-Cooler change 4th form with 1 or 5 army vs. Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3,Trunks SS3, Goten SS3, Gohan SS3. Also u can fusion any time) Super Buu Saga (Super Buu ( Frieza 4th form Absorbed, Cooler 4th form Absorbed, Meta-cooler 4th form Absorbed, Super Perfect Cell Absorbed, Bojack Full Power Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) vs Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) I guess that good. I will think add more. Kyle Kytle 17:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Some time.. I just created Ropple.Can you PLEASE make Ropple's specials? Another Review! You forgot to review I Curse The Day! Lol Jk!! You just make sure you give me some tips! AkurnaSkulblaka 23:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah It was most definitely my pleasure! I loved it! It was so well written that I looked past the first person POV! I'm just saiyan... Lmao! AkurnaSkulblaka 02:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC)